In general, full versions of software applications may be configured to independently operate (e.g., execute) on each end-user device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop computer). During operation on the end-user device, these software applications may be limited by the amount of processing power and/or the amount of storage the end-user device has available. The advent of the Internet has provided a means by which end-user devices may seamlessly access software applications operating on remote servers.